


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by That_One_Gay_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Gay_Gal/pseuds/That_One_Gay_Gal
Summary: Basically smut, angst, anything you want, if you suggest it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! this is my first time writing so plz give me feedback on my writing!

Welcome to my First Story! Please give me suggests, I don’t really like to do RemRom but if you really want it I’ll try it, But I can do any ship but that! So Thank you for reading this and Have a Great day Guys, Gals and Non-Binary Pals! 


	2. Voodoo Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is Bored, and has decides to play with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if there is any major triggers but please tell me if there is! And this is my first time writing as well so give me feedback please!

Remus throws himself on his bed, he groans in boredom, The intrusive side couldn’t go bother Roman like he always do when he is bored, because princey was filming with the other ‘light sides’ and he wasn’t allowed to join. Remus looks around his room trying to find anything to cure his boredom when his eyes laid on a old book, Labeled Black Magic. What could possibly go wrong! Remus smirks as he grabs the book, and starts to read it, after awhile his eyes landed on a page titled VooDoo, An idea immediately came to the intrusive mind, He decides to make a Voodoo doll! “Who shall I do it too?~“ He asked himself, then a particular person with snake scales came to his mind

*Time skip*  
Remus finally finished with making his little toy, it looks kinda like a tiny version of deceit, Remus had to test it out, he started simple, poked the side of the doll.

*Deceits POV*  
I was just trying to simply read a book in the common room when suddenly I felt like someone was poking the side of me, I flinched causing me to drop my book, but of course it only got worse from there, I started to laugh like someone was.. tickling me?, I couldn’t stop laughing until the tickling stopped,I was totally /not/ weird out by this.  
— - - —  
Remus smirks as he heard The lying side laugh, knowing that the doll works, more ideas came to his mind, he gently rubs the scales of the lying side. Remus continues to do this as he waits to hear a response.

— - - - —-  
I still had no clue what that weird feeling was, but it happened again, but it felt.. good? It felt like someone was gently laying their hands on my scales, they were so.. gently, I closed my eyes and tried to lean into the ‘touch’ but simply to find that I was still alone.. I’ve always been alone.. tears start to blur my vision, why was I crying about something so small?, the loneliness was to strong for me to bare anymore, look how weak you are. I tried to hold back the tears but completely failed as the tears start to poor out... I curled up and started to cry..  
— - - —  
*Remus POV*

Remus listened for a certain pleasure noise to come from Deceit but he heard something that make his heart drop, He heard sobbing.. he didn’t know what to do, So he hugs the doll trying to help but that just caused the sobbing to get louder.. he started to get worried as he puts down the doll and starts to hurry up to get to Dee..

— - - —  
Why was my mind doing this to me, after I started to sob, I felt something warm starting to hug me, And I open my eyes again and realizing.. I was still alone.. causing myself to cry even more... I hugged myself tighter when I heard a door open quickly “Dee?!” I heard Remus voice, he sounded worried, I didn’t trust anything right now, I tightened my grip around myself, trying to stop crying, was Remus really worried about me?, I felt his body heat resonate around me, “Can I touch you?” Remus asked.. calmly? I slowly nod my head, hoping this isn’t a mind trick... Remus slowly picks me up and hold me very closely, I gasps as my breathing started to quicken, Remus gently held me “Can you Breathe in for four seconds for me?” He spoke softly, and I did as he asked, Remus smiles “Good now can you Hold your breath for seven seconds?” I tried to hold my breath and surprisingly did so, I eventually calmed down, Remus wipes my tears as I curled up in Remus arms “I’m so sorry...” Remus apologizes, I look up at Remus, I had no idea what he was talking about and I was too tired to question it, I eventually dozed off but before I fell asleep I heard Remus said “I love you..”


End file.
